


Christmas Day

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Sam has something special in mind for their first Christmas together, but Gabriel knows how to sweeten the deal.





	Christmas Day

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note: ** **Sorry it’s short.**

** Warnings: ** **Anal Sex, Cockring, Bondage, Oral Sex, Facial, Pornography Pictures (mentioned only-I have no porn pics of this… sadly)**

 

****

**Christmas Day**

 

“Fuck Sammy!”

Sam grinned, hands splayed on the others chest while he lifted himself back up only to slam down again. They had been going at it for close to an hour, and while Sam had cum down the others’ throat earlier, his partner had yet to find release. Glancing at the clock, Sam noticed he only had another minute before it changed to Christmas day. Reaching under his ass, Sam unlocked the cockring the other was wearing, causing his partner to moan loudly and struggle against the ropes holding him captive.

“Please Baby, fuck I need to cum, you feel so good Sammy…”

Laughing slightly at the praise, Sam rose again quickly, leaning back to get the right angle for his partners cock to fuck against his prostrate. Moaning loudly once he managed to find the correct angle, Sam wasted no time in frantically riding the man. Hearing a curse followed by a loud groan, Sam glanced again at the clock wanting to time it perfectly. Leaning back on one arm, Sam balanced himself while wrapping his other hand around his cock. Pumping in time with his hips, Sam clenched down on the cock inside him as the clock struck midnight.

“Now, you can come _now_.”

With a loud cry the other came, Sam continued rocking down on the pulsing length, his own cock in hand while he jerked himself off. Keeping his eyes open, Sam felt himself climbing close to his own orgasm. With great effort, Sam knelt above the man, feeling him slip out. Moving up the bed, cock still in hand, Sam straddled his partners’ chest before jerking his hand roughly. Without being asked a warm mouth opened to him, welcoming Sam’s cock inside a hot wet mouth. Grabbing a fistful of blond hair, Sam held his partners head in place before jerking his hips. It didn’t take long before Sam pulled back again, and with a couple of pumps from his hand spattered semen on his lovers’ face, barely missing an eye which shut quickly.

Panting, Sam looked down at his lover, both panting from their activities while trying to come down from their high. Sam rubbed his cockhead along panting lips which easily took him inside and cleaned off his cock. Once the sensation became too sensitive, Sam leaned back, his ass resting on his lovers’ chest lightly while he took in the sight.

“Fuck I wish I had a picture of this… you look so good laying there for me Baby… so fucking good with my cum all over your face.”

Sam wasn’t expecting the cheeky grin from his partner. “Then take one, your phone takes pictures doesn’t it? Take as many as you want, I don’t mind.”

Not wasting the chance, Sam rose on shaky legs and brought out his camera from his discarded pants on the floor. Opening his phone, Sam took picture after picture of his lover; spread out and waiting for him. The sight alone was enough to make Sam’s cock twitch, the thought of being able to see the image any time he wanted caused Sam to groan slightly. Whiskey eyes followed the camera, a grin on his face while Sam changed the angle for the image.

“You know, Sammy… I could make it better for you if you want.” Interested, Sam looked at Gabriel who was still grinning, his hands still bound by the ropes Sam had tied him in earlier. It would have been easy for Gabriel to vanish the ropes however they both enjoyed when there was a bit of an edge added in their bedroom. “Oh yea?” asked Sam, attentive to the answer.

Gabriel nodded his head before speaking, “Sam, I think you forget who you’re with, I can _always_ make your kinks better for you. Wouldn't take much to have a few cameras in here, think about it Sammy… instead of still pictures we could have videos of us. Wouldn't you like that? To be able to watch as your cock fucks me so hard I _scream_ for you?”

Sam gulped slightly before crawling up Gabriel’s body, his phone placed on the dresser for later. Kissing the tied man, Sam could taste himself on Gabriel’s lips. “I think you should snap us clean… if we’re going to do this I want to watch as I mark you up.” Gabriel laughed before snapping his fingers and cleaning them both, leaning up for a short kiss before speaking.

“By the way, Sammy? An orgasm that strong? Best Christmas present ever, thank you.”

Chuckling, Sam licked at Gabriel’s neck. “I expect those cameras for mine, _fuck Gabe_ it’s going to be so hot when we watch it later.” Gabriel laughed again before snapping his fingers, causing several small cameras to be placed throughout the room at different angles so they could pick up every movement.

On the bedside table, marked the date December 25th, and the start of their first Christmas together.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
